Spirit Pokemon: The Academy
by BlueCookies7
Summary: My first Pokemon story, please don't rage too much while reading. Please, no flames. In the Pokemon world, 10 year olds go on journeys with Pokemon. However, there is a special connection a few trainers can have with a special Pokemon. The in Spirit Academy these trainers may sharpen their skills with their Spirit Pokemon. Follow the advance of the top students as they improve.
1. Prologue

**I'm a bad writer just so you know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Spirit Animals series.**

**A Brief History**

For thousands of years, people and Pokemon have lived side-by-side in peace. Trainers befriended, trained, and battled with their Pokemon. New trainers received starters from their specific region's professor. However, there is a very special connect trainers have with their Pokemon. This connection is very rare and only happens occasionally.

These connections are very special, the trainer gaining special skills, some running faster than normal, some able to scale mountains or swim through entire oceans effortlessly. The friendship between the trainer and the Pokemon is one of the most powerful things in the known world.

There has always been others, people who were jealous of this special connection. A few even try to exploit this connection. These people captured the trainers and the Pokemon in which they had the connection. If unable to exploit the trainer and Pokemon with the connection, the people then ripped apart this connection by separating the trainer and their Spirit Pokemon forever.

The trainer and the Pokemon always ended up as empty cells, some attempting to kill themselves.

In recent years, an organization rose up with a goal to completely erase this connection and all the trainers and Pokemon with this connection. By doing this, the connection is even more rare than it was before. This organization is called Team Void.

Another organization started after a few connections broke. the organization helped protect trainers with the connection by recruiting them as agents. Trainers were taught how to defend themselves and were given special training with their Spirit Pokemon. This organization is called the Spirit League.

This organization also did something else. The legendaries of the Pokemon world gifted the new people of this organization a way to help build more spirit connections. That way, there would be more connections and people to protect these connected. This was a special nectar created by the Lake Guardians in Sinnoh which would summon the Pokemon which was the trainer's Spirit Pokemon when drunk.

Each time a new child reaches the age of 10 they must take a sip of this nectar to see if they had a Spirit Pokemon. Many didn't, but the ones that did had two choices. Either to go on their journey like normal, or to go to the Spirit Academy to help train and learn in protection. When graduated the trainer may join the Spirit League to help recruit and defend more trainers to the association.

This story is about the academy and its best students and their experience in the academy.

* * *

**So yeah. I'm getting swarmed with ants... DIE YOU ANTS!**

**Bye for now,**

**BlueCookies7**


	2. Chapter 1

**So uh, hi. Just hoping I don't get a random brain fart and run out of things to type. **

**I still do not own Pokemon or the idea of Spirit Pokemon.**

**Chapter 1**

_A boy with laughing eyes and messy black hair excitedly takes a small sip of Nectar. Lightning flashes and storm clouds gather. A Pikachu falls from the sky, crashing down on the boy, flattening him to the ground._

_A girl with orange hair and viridian eyes glances around before taking a small sip of nectar. Suddenly, water bursts from the ground, creating a large tidal wave surrounding the girl. A large Gyarados spirals through the water, wrapping around the girl almost affectionately._

_A girl twirls around, her brown hair up in dog ears, seemingly defying gravity. As she takes a sip of Nectar, her sapphire eyes sparkle in excitement. Suddenly, a large asteroid crashes near her a small figure appearing in the flames. A tiny Torchic hops up to the girl, shaking ashes off its head._

_A boy smirks, flipping his green hair and rolling his green eyes. After taking a sip, intertwining vines and roses circle him. A Roselia rises from a bunch or roses, smirking back at the boy._

_A girl with long dark blue hair and matching eyes jumps up and down in anticipation for a sip of Nectar. It's her turn. She takes a sip and a whirlpool spirals from the sky, shimmering with light. As the whirlpool touches down, a small Piplup appears before the girl._

_A boy with purple hair and dark eyes takes a sip of Nectar, slightly surprised at the taste. Suddenly, the earth rumbles, vines shooting from the ground. A Turtwig shakes a bit of dirt from its head, crying its name._

* * *

Battle class.

The class where students learn battle strategies and compete with each other. The best male battlers of the class are currently in the middle of a practice battle.

"Go Ash!" Shouts Misty from the sidelines. There is an explosion from the battlefield. A Sceptile and an Aggron slide away from each other, both slightly wounded.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!." "Counter with Metal Claw." Sceptile jumps back towards the Aggron, the leaves on its arms growing and glowing with power. Aggron swings his arms forward, the claws glowing as he slashes at the Sceptile. The attacks cancel out, the Pokemon jumping back again.

A referee steps up. "Both Pokemon are tired, this training battle is over."

The two trainers stop, recalling their Pokemon. "Great battle Paul!" Ash grins and extends a hand to the other trainer, Paul.

Paul turns around, giving a small wave over his shoulder.

Ash's shoulders sag. A hand lands on his shoulder. "Don't be bothered by Paul, he's always been like that."

Misty gives a small smile and Ash grins, reassured.

"Well let's go, next period is lunch!" Ash quickly runs out the battle arena, Misty right behind him, wielding her mallet.

"Quit talking about food Ash Ketchum!"

* * *

**Just a slight introish thing for Ash, Paul, and Misty.**

**Be back later!**

**BlueCookies7**


	3. Chapter 2

**Trying to make longer chapters. Unfortunately I'm not the best at writing long stuff at one time. **

**Hope I'm not boring you.**

**Chapter 2**

Lunch.

Basically a good time to hang out and eat with friends. Rules: No food fights. Only your Spirit Pokemon may be released to follow you around during this period, no other members of your party.

The doors of the cafeteria burst open as Ash and Misty crash into the room.

"I won!" Both Ash and Misty shout at the same time, pointing at each other.

"You tied guys!" May shouts across the room, her plate piled high with food. Ash dashes to get in the line for food while Misty walks to a table near the middle of the room.

"Hey May, hi Dawn." May waves a hand while eating some ramen noodles. Dawn jumps up and grabs Misty's shoulders. "Guess what happened today Misty!"

A voice intrudes the conversation. "No hello for me?" Misty shakes her head, "Hello then Drew." She turns back towards Dawn, "What happened?"

"Well, the contest class teacher let out that there was going to be a new student transferring here later! She chose to journey for a while but her parents decided to have her go to the Spirit Academy." Dawn gestures wildly as she explains. "She's going to be a contest major and she's our age."

Misty looks surprised. "Wait, she's 16?" Ash runs over, his plate of food threatening to topple over.

"Who's 16?" Ash then starts to stuff food into his mouth, simultaneously eating two slices of pizza.

May finishes her plate of food, and starts listening to the conversation. "The new girl, Ash." Misty says and rolls her eyes. "And slow down, you're going to choke. Don't make me use my mallet." Ash's eyes widen. "You mean they didn't take that away?" He slows his eating pace slightly, now only stuffing one piece of pizza into his mouth. Misty smirks slightly, "Better, so what else did the contest teacher let slip?"

May interrupts, "Random question, why are none of our Spirit Pokemon out?" Ash freaks out again, "Pikachu! I had to put him in resting form in battle class because the instructor said to." Ash quickly points his right arm out and rolls up his sleeve, revealing a Pikachu shaped tattoo. Lightly touching the tattoo, a bright light flashes and a Pikachu appears on Ash's shoulder. "Hey buddy! Sorry 'bout that." Pikachu grins and runs to the table, grabbing a bottle of ketchup.

Dawn pauses, looking around. "Piplup ran off somewhere, I'll go find him. See you guys later!" Dawn waves and runs out of the cafeteria.

Two more lights flash. A Blaziken and a Roserade appear respectively by May and Drew. "Blaziken!" Blaziken's wrists burst into flames as he shouts his name.

Drew flicks his hair. "Don't let your Blaziken burn the entire cafeteria down again, you remember what happened right?" May's face turns red and she jabs her finger at Drew. "It wasn't Blaziken's fault. He was just a Torchic and all the noise scared him a little." Drew smirks and closes his eyes. "Yeah, _riiiiiight._"

Suddenly, the cafeteria goes quiet as the headmaster walks into the room.

The headmaster slowly makes his way to the table Misty, Ash, May, and Drew are at.

Ash stops eating. "Why's the headmaster coming over here?" he whispers.

"I don't know Ash, now shhhh." Misty whispers back.

The headmaster stops in front of their table. "Where are the rest of the students in your group, Miss Hikari and Mr. Shinji?"

Misty quickly answers, "Dawn went to find her Piplup and Paul left class as soon as it was dismissed, sir." "Paul's probably training in the training grounds, he always does that after he has a practice battle in class, sir." Ash adds on.

Lance nods, "Someone please tell them to meet me in my office later. You four also should go to my office later. There is something your should know."

May interrupts, confused. "Wait, you want us to go to your office after lunch, sir?"

Lance nods again, "As soon as Miss Hikari and Mr. Shinji are notified, you must come to my office. It is very important. I expect to see you four later." With a dramatic cape flick, Lance turns and leaves the cafeteria.

The four at the table look at each other. "Well, looks like we have an appointment with the headmaster." Drew states slowly. "Someone's gonna have to find Dawn and tell Paul about this." May points out to the group. "Me and Misty can find Dawn and Ash and Drew can tell Paul." She continues while points at Misty, Ash, and Drew. Ash stands up and Drew nods. "Well let's go!" Ash says excitedly. "Can't keep the headmaster waiting too long," Drew says and stands up. "See you girls later." Ash and Drew leave the cafeteria, heading for the training grounds.

"We should go too Misty." May stands, turning towards Misty. Misty nods and they leave, looking for Dawn.

* * *

**So uh, yeah. Is this longer than the previous chapters? I hope it is. I feel like an idiot cause I accidentally logged off the computer when half this document wasn't saved... Yeah.**

**Hope you enjoy, reviews are appreciated. Please tell me if there is anything you would like me to change.**

**Thanks,**

**BlueCookies7**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyyy. So, uh, I completely forgot to mention something. The characters may be a bit OOC. It always happens and if someone is able to write other people's characters like how they're supposed to be, they are amazing. It's hard writing with other people's characters... So yeah. Noting that, I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. **

* * *

Training Grounds

Composed of 19 different battlefields based on all the Pokemon types and a special one for Spirit Pokemon battles. Spirit Pokemon battles allow trainers to also fight each other to work on their skills with their Pokemon.

Ash and Drew walk into the training grounds. A loud explosion is heard from the Steel battlefield.

"Aggron, Flash Cannon!" Aggron opens his mouth, a large ball of silver energy forming. The energy is fired at a large steel formation and there is another explosion.

"Paul!" Ash runs up to Paul, Drew walking behind him. "The headmaster wanted me, you, Drew, Misty, May, and Dawn to meet him in his office."

Paul looks over and takes out a Pokeball. "Return." Aggron is returned again. "Fine, let's go."

He turns and walks towards the exit. Drew follows and Ash quickly runs after them.

* * *

Central Grounds

In the center of school grounds there is a large area for students and Pokemon to hang out in. Basically a small park with a pathway from the four entrances, north, south, east, and west, leading to a circular area of benches and a large tree. This tree was a sight to see. Hundreds of years old, this tree reached a height of over 300 feet (91.44 meters) and a base circumference of around 100 feet (30.48 meters). Around the tree, there are a few berry bushes.

A small Piplup strains to reach a berry hanging from a tall bush.

"Piplup! Pipluupp!" Dawn walks around the courtyard towards the tree and the bushes. Piplup perks up, running towards Dawn excitedly. "Were you hungry Piplup?" Dawn walks over to the bush and picks a few berries. Piplup quickly takes the berries, happily crying out his name.

Misty and May run into the courtyard. "Dawn!" May calls. Dawn looks up and waves. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Picking Piplup up, she walks over toe May and Misty.

Misty quickly explains, "The headmaster wanted us to go meet him in his office right after lunch, which should end right about-" The bell rings to signify the class period is over. "-now. We should go now." Dawn nods and the three girls walk off to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Main Hall

A grand hallway leading to the headmaster's office and many of the classes in the school decorated with school colors, red, blue, and green to symbolize the main starter typings. At the end of the hall, there is a grand set of doors emblazoned with the figure of a Dragonite.

Ash, Drew, and Paul stand by the doors waiting.

"What's taking them so long?" Ash taps his feet impatiently.

"Relax Ash, they'll get here eventually. It's just like June to be late." Drew flicks his hair and leans on the door, waiting.

Loud footsteps are heard from the end of the hallway. Misty, May, and Dawn come into sight.

"Are we late?" May asks, panting slightly from running from the courtyard.

"Nah, we're good." Ash turns and knocks on the door.

A voice comes from inside. "Come in."

The door cracks open and the six make their way inside.

The room is lined with bookshelves, a few security monitors on the wall. On the plush red carpet sits a large desk with an ornate chair behind it. Sitting on the chair, filing papers is Lance.

"I see you all are here, sit." Lance gestures to a few armchairs and a couch near the desk. Ash quickly sits on the couch with Misty and May and Dawn quickly sit near the desk. Drew walks over and leans on the armchair May's sitting in and Paul leans on the wall.

"I'm sorry there are not enough seats. Now I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here." Lance begins.

"Well, yeah, you don't usually invite people to your office." Ash points out nervously. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong. The school has a mission for the six of you." Lance continues.

"A-a mission?" May interrupts, surprised.

"Yes, a mission. Now stop interrupting, Bandanna Girl." Paul blurts out, annoyed.

"Humph." May crosses her arms but stops talking.

Lance chuckles and continues again. "You all know there are new students coming tomorrow. The bus transporting the new 10 year olds is on its way right now. On the bus are also a few new students that are not the usual age coming too, as usual. Unfortunately there has been an accident. A stampede of wild Tauros were passing by and a few strayed off in front of the bus. It swerved off the road and now it's stranded. The students are fine but now they don't have a way to get to the school. There's an emergency transportation vehicle being sent there to transport them here, but because it's the middle of the school day no teachers can be spared to help protect the vehicle. We need you six to help guard the vehicle on its way there and back. This is completely optional, just so you know. If you do decide to do this, you will be excused from all your classes for the rest of the day."

"I will give you a few minutes to decide." Lance stands and leaves the room.

"Well guys, what do you guys think?" Ash looks around the room.

"It seems like an interesting job. We get a chance to help new students _and _be excused from our classes." Misty answers the question, a thoughtful look on her face. "I think we should go."

"Well that's okay with me! This'll be fun!" May smiles and turns to the rest of the room.

"Calm down August," Drew flicks his hair. "But this would be a pretty good field experience."

"Well I'm in!" Dawn says. "Piiiplup!" Piplup cries out, patting his chest with his flipper. "Guess you're in too, right Piplup?" Piplup nods.

"Someone needs to be there that takes this seriously. I'm going." Paul adds in.

"Guess we're all in then, gotta wait for Lance now." Ash says.

Lance comes back in the room. "So what do you say, Mr. Ketchum?"

"I'm in!"

"Miss Waterflower?"

"Yeah."

"Mr. Hayden?"

"Uh huh."

"Miss Haruka?"

"Yup."

"Mr. Shinji?"

"Hn, yes."

"And Miss Hikari?"

"Yeah!"

"So since you all accepted, the transportation vehicle is down at the main entrance. Be sure all your Pokemon are healed and that your Spirit Pokemon is with you. You have five minutes. Good luck." Lance opens the door and gestures outside.

Ash gets up, "Thank you sir, we won't let you down."

Paul slips out after Ash, the other 4 following after.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

Main Entrance

Classic grand entrance. Leading to the elegant doors is a stone pathway lined with trees so there is plenty of shade. The path is connected to an inconspicuous dirt road seeming to lead to the middle of nowhere.

Currently, a bus sits waiting on the dirt road by the stone path.

The doors of the school open slightly and Ash slips out.

"What took you so long? You're late!" Misty glares at Ash.

"Sorry! I couldn't find Krookodile's Pokeball." Ash runs onto the bus, panting.

"Enough explaining, we're about to leave! It's a half-hour drive to the other bus." May interrupts, rolling her eyes. "You have that entire time to try and explain."

"Well let's go then! We don't wanna keep the new students waiting!" Ash shouts, excited.

The bus driver nods. "We will be there shortly, stay seated and if you see anything dangerous, you may tell me to stop."

"Great! Let's go!" Dawn says, Piplup jumping and shouting his name.

The bus pulls off, a small dust cloud billowing up after.

* * *

**As you can tell, I'm kinda bad at endings. So... Yeah. Enjoy?**

**I don't know.**

**If anyone reads this, you can have your own OC added in here if you'd like. You OC can appear as a main character or just randomly appear as an opponent in a battle of something. We'll just have to see. You just gotta PM or review with this format.**

**Name:  
**

**Age: (It's gotta be ages 10-18, preferably around 14-16 but there needs to be a few 10 year olds too.)  
**

**Spirit Pokemon: (Can be any Pokemon as long as it isn't a legendary. Needs to include the Pokemon's attacks, level, and gender. You can add it's ability if you want.)**

**Pokemon Team: (5 or less Pokemon. Include the attacks, level, and gender. And ability if you'd like.)**

**Short Description: (A little short description of your person. Include height, hair color, eye color, clothing choice, and anything else you can think of.)**

**Thank you for reading this. I don't really need OCs but it'd be a lot easier to add in more characters.**

**If anyone read this, yay for you.**

**BlueCookies7**


	5. Chapter 4

**Uh, hello. I need a better way to write these chapters. Stupid time limits giving me only 5 hours a day... And I'm a slow writer... :/**

**I still don't own Pokemon, if I did I probably wouldn't have time limits on the computer...Depressing thought.**

* * *

Plains

Just... Grass. Really tall grass. And a few Pokemon here and there. But mostly just grass.

Soon enough, the bus arrived at the other bus. After an uneventful ride of a few Rattata's running across the road, they finally made it to the accident spot.

"Well that was boring." Ash says and looks out the window.

"We are here young masters." The bus driver states.

"You don't have to call us that, uh, what's your name? You never told us." Dawn asks from near the middle of the bus.

"Jervis, Miss. And I would prefer to call you that but if you would like me to call you something else, just let me know." Jervis opens the bus doors. "The students should be just down the road."

Ash jumps up. "Well let's go!" He runs out the door, everyone else slowly following.

"Why does idiot always rush off?" Paul mutters and jumps off the bus.

Dawn turns her head, hearing what Paul said. "He's just excited, not many people get to go on missions directly requested from the headmaster you know."

"Hn." Looking down slightly, Paul follows Ash's dust trail.

"Helloooooo?!" Ash cups his hands, yelling. "Anyone here?"

"Over here!" A voice comes from a small patch of trees up ahead.

The six make their way over to the trees and see... nothing.

"Huh?" May looks up, confused. "Oh! Look!"

She points and everyone looks up to see the new students and two guards in the trees. A few Spirit Pokemon are running around with the wild Pokemon in the area.

"Hey Zoey! Kenny! You alright?" Dawn waves and yells up to the guards who jump down.

"Hey Dawn! Guess they sent you guys to come help us out." Zoey waves and walks over to Dawn. "We're fine and all the new students are okay too. Just a few scratches here and there. Nothing a bandaid won't fix."

The new students start to slowly climb down. Misty notices a few taller than the rest. "I'm guessing you four are the new older students, right?"

One of the girls in the four waves and jumps up and down a little. "Yup! Nice meeting you! I'm Amy. That's Luna, Abel, and Victor."

Abel waves and Luna lifts her hand slightly.

"Cool! I'm Ash, over there's Misty-" Misty waves from over by a tree. "-that's May and Drew-" Currently Drew just annoyed May and they're arguing. "-that's Dawn and her Piplup-" Piplup cries out his name and waddles over to the new ten year olds. "-and that's Paul." Paul nods.

"So where's the bus?" Kenny says, looking around.

"The bus is back there. We should go before something happens." Drew ignores May for a second and points back towards the road.

"Well let's go then! Hurry up, hurry up." The six plus Zoey and Kenny start herding the new students towards the bus.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound is heard from the distance.

"W-what's that?" Dawn asks nervously. May shades her eyes and looks towards the sound.

The sound gets louder and they can see large dust clouds and another herd of Tauros.

"What's going on!?" One of the ten year olds asks from the middle of the group.

"Another Tauros herd? But they usually stampede later in the month! Something must be bothering them." Zoey says holding out her arm.

"We have to stop them, the entire herd could completely demolish the road and we'd be lost here for a while." Kenny states, also holding his arm out.

The herd gets closer, more dust stirring up.

"Paul, Misty, try to scare them. Dawn, send out Mamoswine too." Ash says grimly. "Better get the new students onto the bus, just in case."

The new students are herded onto the bus, the ten year olds staring out the windows.

"Torterra, standby for battle." "C'mon Gyarados!" "Mamoswine let's go!"

The tattoos disappear from Paul's and Misty's arms as Torterra and Gyarados appear, roaring in an attempt to scare the Tauros. Dawn spins and send out Mamoswine who cries his name out also. The Tauros herd turns away slightly but is still headed towards the bus.

"They're not threatened at all, we're just standing here." Paul grits his teeth, his arm up to block dist from going in his eyes.

"Mamoswine, Take Down!" Mamoswine charges forward, attacking a Tauros on the edge of the pack.

"Good idea, Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" A large stream of water pushes back a few Tauros from the front of the herd.

"Torterra, Stone Edge." Torterra stomps the ground and large shards of stone flies towards the Tauros, knocking a few down.

The Tauros pause and finally turn away from the bus, the students safe.

"Return." Torterra disappears back to Paul's arm, the tattoo reappearing.

"Great job Gyarados, return." Gyarados dips his head, also disappearing and reappearing as a tattoo on Misty's arm.

"Thanks Mamoswine! Return." Mamoswine happily cries out his name and is returned to his Pokeball.

"Hey Jervis, we can go now. And we better go fast." Misty tells Jervis as her, Dawn, and Paul run on the bus.

The new students, excluding the older ones, stare in awe.

"And that is one thing you can learn about at the Spirit Academy. There are other classes you can take such as contest class, Pokemon Ranger training, and normal battle training. All of you will probably get tours at the school so you won't get lost. Dorms will be assigned, there are different dorm buildings for girls and boys. Boys are not allowed in the girls' dorms and girls are not allowed in the boys' dorms. Every year there is summer break, winter break, and spring break. During those breaks you may visit home and travel around different regions to catch different Pokemon. Am I forgetting anything?" Zoey looks around, asking the other students.

They think for a second. Ash adds in, "There are some great places to train and battle friends. There's also some cool classes where you get to work with your Spirit Pokemon."

A little girl speaks up. "There's a class with our Spirit Pokemon?"

"Hmm? Who said that?" Ash looks over the seats, trying to find the source of the voice.

All the ten year olds point at the girl. "Um, I did Mister."

"Why does everyone think we want to be called Mister and Miss? Is it the uniforms?" Ash pulls at his sleeve. Currently the guys are wearing the male student uniform for the spirit Academy. The uniform is composed of a white shirt, black pants, a black vest with the school crest on it, and a tie the color of your dorm room. Ash, Drew, and Paul all share a dorm and they stay in the Gold dorm. The girls uniform is composed of a white blouse, black pants or skirt, knee socks, and a necklace, headband, or a bandanna the color of their dorm room. Misty, May, and Dawn are in the Red dorm.

(Explaining dorms would take a while so I'll wait for the school tours before explaining.)

"I think so, we do look really formal..." Misty pulls at her headband, annoyed.

"You should be used to it by now, we've been here a while." May adjusts her bandanna carefully.

"Well you can just call us by our names, Mister and Miss are way too formal." Ash pets Pikachu who then jumps off his shoulder and runs to the girl. "So what's your name?"

"Kannokou. Is this your Pikachu?" The girl reaches down and pats Pikachu on the head, her eyes sparkling.

"Yup! That's my partner Pikachu. So what's everyone's Spirit Pokemon?" Ash tells the girl then asks the rest of the bus.

"Mine is Kirlia. Her name is Lannettia." The girl says, still petting Pikachu.

A loud chorus of voices from the ten year olds call out various names of Pokemon.

"Ash, I know we're protecting them. But can you at least keep them down? You kept me up all last night needing help with your homework. Least you could do is let me take a nap." Drew stretches out on his seat, his legs reaching out across the isle.

Ash has a dumbfounded look on his face. "But Paul's sleeping just fine."

He points at Paul who has his head down, asleep.

"Fine then, I'll just sleep with the noise." Drew lays his head down, relaxing.

May reaches over and pushes his legs out of the isle. "We're supposed to stay alert. Sleeping isn't staying alert. Dawn, could you wake up that guy?"

"Got it!" Dawn sends Piplup over to the seat Paul's in. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam."

Piplup takes a deep breath and sends a barrage of bubbles at Paul successfully waking him up while making his hair and clothes soaking wet.

"What the- Troublesome!" Paul jumps slightly, pushing damp hair from his face and glaring at Piplup then Dawn. "What was that for?"

"We are here." Jervis says, amused. The bus has pulled back to the stone path and the entrance of the school is in sight. Jervis opens the doors and all the new students quickly leave the bus, staring at the school in awe.

"Welcome to the Spirit Academy! Hope you have fun here!" May jumps out of the bus walking to the front of the group.

"The tour group should be here soon... Someone should go check what we do now..." Misty looks towards the other older students.

"I'll go! Be right back." Dawn runs inside.

Silence but quiet talking from the ten year olds.

"So... Now what?" Luna says randomly.

Everyone but Paul jumps, surprised.

"We just... wait I guess." Abel replies, surprising the group again.

Dawn comes back out of the school, looking confused.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ash asks.

Dawn walks back to the group. "The headmaster wants us to give the new students tours around the school with Zoey and Kenny. Weirdest thing is, he already split us up into groups."

"He already split us up?" May asks, also confused.

"Well, not exactly. The advanced battle teacher Professor Cynthia and the contest teacher Professor Solidad did. I think the normal contest teacher Professor Harley helped too." Dawn stands with a thoughtful look. "I wonder why. Anyway, half the group is supposed to go with Ash, Misty, Drew, and May. The other half is supposed to come with Zoey, Kenny, Paul, and me. The first group first tours the west wing then circles to the east wing where the second group will be. Then we switch places. Guess we should go. Lance also said to divide the older new students in half too."

"Um, okay. That's specific." Misty stands dumbfounded. "Guess we should go now." She turns to face the new students. "Half of you, come over here. The other half go over to Dawn and Piplup over there." Dawn waves.

Half of the ten year olds quickly run over to where Misty and Ash stand after glancing nervously at Paul. The other half slowly walk over to Dawn, also nervous about Paul.

The four older students look at each other, confused at where they go.

"Abel and Victor can come with us." Ash says, pointing at the first group. "Luna and Amy can go with the other group."

They do as they're told and the groups split up.

* * *

**I'm just gonna leave it at this. Sorry, but I'm really distracted. (Watching Pokemon on Netflix.) I need to work on my focus. And writing skills. And memory... Off topic...**

**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.**

**BlueCookies7**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello... Yeah, hi. Probably won't be able to update on weekends. To do that I'd have to lock myself in my room and start typing while thinking of ideas. I really need to write these chapters out beforehand... This computer is acting up like crazy.**

**Well, here's the chapter. Don't think I'll need a disclaimer...**

* * *

West Wing

Student dormitories. Looks kind of like an apartment complex with multiple buildings for different age groups. One building for ages 10-14 and one for ages 15-18. The buildings are divided by a main pathway leading from the main building. There are also a few large houses at the end of the path. These houses are for special students. Students may also choose to stay off campus if they'd like, but only if they have at least one flying type Pokemon to travel to and from school.

"These are the dorms." Ash hold his arms out wide, walking backwards along the path. "The building on the left is for students the ages of 10 to 14. The one on the right is for students the ages of 15 to 18."

A new student raises his hand. "What are the houses for?"

Misty turns, "Good question, those are extra housing. What's your name?"

The boy looks back at Misty. "I'm Xander."

"Well it's nice to meet you Xander. Let's keep going." Misty turns back and continues walking.

"You'll get dorm assignments later after the assembly. Wait," Ash stops. "Does anyone know why the assembly later is for all students?"

"Wait, it is?" May pauses for a second. "Isn't the assembly usually just for new students?"

"Usually. Except there was an announcement this morning saying the assembly was for all students and it was important. Even you should know that June." Drew flips his hair, smirking.

"Why you-" Misty interrupts. "We should go to the East Wing now. Dawn, Zoey and them are probably done by now and it will take a while to get there."

"Yeah! And we'll walk past the cafeteria on the way there! Wonder what dinner will be later?" Ash turns the group around and starts running to the East Wing.

"Ash! Stop thinking about that and walk. Don't make me take out my mallet!" Misty stops, crossing her slows down, looking back sheepishly. "Sorry Mist, now let's go!"

* * *

East Wing

Where all the classes are held. A large building with many rooms specialized for specific purposes. Seeing as most of the classes involve training, the rooms are prepared for just about everything including fire, ice, large explosions, large Pokemon crashing into the walls and ceiling, shaking ground, hurricanes, large floods of water, basically anything Pokemon can do.

"This is the contest classroom! The battle class is just across the hall." Dawn spins, pointing at the contest classroom door then the battle class entryway. "Ranger class takes place outdoors somewhere, only the rangers themselves know where."

"If you want to specialize in contests, you'll go to class over here." Zoey explains. "And the battle class is where people who would normally challenge gyms will go. Sometimes the classes combine for a large battling session. Usually this would be a tournament. Tournaments are held at the main battlefield outside by the cafeteria."

"There are classes just for working with your Spirit Pokemon just down there. They're kind of like the battle class just with extra equipment for the student too. There are a couple of weapons there too. Don't even think about taking any, there's a major security system in this school. Besides, the weapons in there are just for practice. Students are allowed to have their own when they turn 15, and _only_ if you turn 15."

A chorus of "aww"s come from the new students.

"You guys can get their weapon right away once you learn how to use one." Kenny says, pointing at Luna and Amy. "If you already have a preferred weapon you'll get one tomorrow in your first spirit class."

"If you're still confused about classes and such, there's an assembly later explaining classes fully. You'll also get your schedules after that." Dawn finishes. "Any questions?" She stops and turns to the group, smiling.

A girl jumps up and down, waving her hand. "Yes?" Dawn points to the girl. "Um, what's going to be at the assembly?"

"Good question, there will be explanations for all the classes that are here at school as I mentioned before. Zoey and I will be demonstrating a few appeals and May will have a short contest battle with Drew. Then there will be a battle between Mr. Grumpy-face over there and Ash."

Paul looks over and glares at Dawn, not saying anything.

"Hey Dawn, we should go meet Ash and them so this group can see the West Wing and all the dorms." Zoey points out.

"Oh yeah! We should go before we run out of time. Let's go then!" Dawn says.

The group starts heading towards the West Wing.

* * *

_~One Hour Later~_

In the cafeteria

*Beep* "Will all students please report to the auditorium. All students please report to the auditorium." *Beep*

"The announcements always sound so strict." May notices.

"Huddle up new students! Over here Ash!" Misty herds all the new students into on big group. Ash runs over from the food line, carrying some ice cream. "So we'll now lead you all to the auditorium. Don't get lost, you'll need to get there by yourselves to get your schedules tomorrow."

Misty and Ash lead the way to the auditorium, the rest of them following behind. The group makes their way through a few winding passages lined with paintings of legendary Pokemon. The passages meet at the main hall. The main hall branches off in two directions, one branch leads to the stadium, the other leads to the auditorium.

Auditorium

A large room with a stage in the back. Many chairs line the walls and continue forward in rows with a couple paths in the left, middle, and right of the room for people to walk through.

Students begin filing in through the door. The group of new students sit in their designated row, the front row. When all the students are seated, the assembly begins.

**((You can skip this part if you'd like. It going to be just talking for a while until the demonstrations start, just look for more bold print.))**

Professor Cynthia, the advanced battle class professor, and Professor Solidad, the advanced contest professor, come up to the stage.

Cynthia begins, gaining the attention of all the students. "Welcome new students. We are pleased to have you here at the Spirit Academy today. And thank you for coming. I hope you have enjoyed your tour of the school and are looking forward to meeting other people in your classes tomorrow. I am Cynthia the Advanced Battle class professor."

"And I'm Solidad the Advanced Contest professor. Pleased to welcome you all here." Solidad smiles warmly at the new students.

Cynthia then continues. "The Spirit Academy is a prestigious academy known for helping young trainers with a special connection to their Spirit Pokemon. Students at this academy are taught to train, battle, and fight with their Spirit Pokemon for their own protection and to protect others. However, since this is a Pokemon academy, students also take classes educating upon Pokemon. How to treat them, how to make special food for them, and more. There are many classes to choose from to fill your day, with seven classes in a day, six including lunch."

"Classes students need to take are Spirit Class, where students learn and train withy their Spirit Pokemon, and either battle, contest, or ranger class. Battle class allows students to hone their battling skill even further than what they learn in Spirit Class. In battle class students will learn strategies used for winning and practice them in battles against each other. The class often has mini tournaments between classes for top battler. Many of the students that graduate from this school and have taken battle class become expert trainers and masters at battling."

Solidad steps up again. "Contest class is a class based upon honing a trainer's creative mind and quick thinking. In contests, coordinators must think of ways to show off their Pokemon while still inflicting damage to their opponent. In this class, students also learn battling strategies but are also taught how to show off their Pokemon. Students taking this class often work together to make appeals then battle each other in contest battles for practice. Many top coordinators have graduated from this academy or have learned from someone form this academy."

"Not many people know of the ranger class's whereabouts. Students usually choose between battles and contests, unaware they can also train to be rangers. There is a special ranger school in Almia students may choose to go to for if they want to be a Pokemon Ranger. Ranger class teaches students about Pokemon and how to preserve nature, the Pokemon Rangers' ultimate goal. When graduated from Ranger School in Almia, Student Rangers receive a capture styler. If you would like to become a full ranger it is recommended for you to go to Ranger School."

Cynthia finishes. "These are the main classes you can choose, any others were sent to your homes on a course selection sheet. We have worked out those courses relating to care and treatment of Pokemon. New students may choose their trainer path. Many have already selected their main classes so schedules will be given tomorrow at 8 AM before classes begin, here in the auditorium. And now, a few demonstrations will be given. There will be two appeals, a contest battle, and a Pokemon battle. Will the demonstrators please come backstage?"

"That's us! C'mon Paul!" Ash jumps up from his seat, running to the backstage doors. Paul stands and follows.

"No need to shout Ash, we already know." May giggles, standing up and following Paul. Dawn and Zoey follow suit, Drew lagging slightly behind.

* * *

**((Demonstrations, yay!))**

Dawn and Zoey come on stage.

"Let's begin." Solidad faces the two, "Zoey, you go first. Then Dawn can go right after. And please don't use your Spirit Pokemon."

"Ok, Mismagius, curtain!" Zoey throws out a Pokeball.

Mismagius appears, hovering in mid air.

"Mismagius, use Lucky Chant."

Mismagius begins chanting. After a few seconds the gems on Mismagius's begin to glow and dark tentacles extend from them reaching out across the stage.

"Now Psywave then Shock Wave!"

Mismagius' body glows, giving an eerie effect. The blue glow consumes the tentacles and they start moving in circles. Mismagius then uses Shock Wave, the electricity traveling down the tentacles and reaching all across the stage and the auditorium. Mismagius then dissipates the tentacles, the electricity arching across the room fading into light sparks. The Psywave also fades, leaving the room filled with sparkles.

The students clap and cheer for the appeal and Zoey bows along with Mismagius.

"And that was a great appeal by Zoey and her Mismagius! Now its Dawn's turn."

Dawn steps forward, Zoey and Mismagius moving out of the way.

"Pachirisu, spotlight!"

Pachirisu appears, tail curled around himself and crying out his name.

"Pachirisu, use Sweet Kiss!"

Pachirisu uses Sweet Kiss, hearts floating around the auditorium.

"Now Discharge!"

Discharge hits the hearts, showering sparkles all over the auditorium.

"Spin and use Spark!"

As the sparkles shower down, Pachirisu spins on his tail, Spark glowing and sparking making Pachirisu stand out and dissolving and sparkles that go near.

The students clap and cheer again, Pachirisu running around in circles excited.

"And those are the demonstration appeals! Thank you Zoey, Dawn." Dawn and Zoey walk off the stage, dismissed. "A contest battle will be next. May, Drew come out here please." Solidad looks to the side where May and Drew walk out.

"This battle will be 5 minutes, no points, each trainer uses one Pokemon each, no Spirit Pokemon. Begin!"

"Wartortle, take the stage!" "Alright Absol, come on out!"

Wartortle and Absol appear on the field, Absol crying out his name. Wartortle flicks his tail.

"Wartortle, use Ice Beam!" "Counter with Iron Tail Absol!"

Ice beam heads towards Absol but is deflected with Iron Tail. The stage starts to freeze from the deflected ice beam. Wartortle and Absol stare each other down.

"Absol, Iron Tail again!" Absol runs up to Wartortle, his tail glowing white.

"Withdraw!" Wartortle withdraws into his shell, receiving almost no damage.

"Now Aqua Tail!" Wartortle's tail pokes out of his shell. Swirling it around, water spins hitting Absol and flinging him away.

"Absol!" Absol jumps back on to his feet. "Use Razor Wind!" Absol jumps up and swings his head, his horn glowing white and blades of energy shoot towards Wartortle, pushing him back and spinning him around. Wartortle's head and legs pop back out of his shell, dizzy. "Flash!"

A bright light radiates from the circle on Absol's forehead blinding Wartortle. The light reflects off of Absol's white fur, better illuminating him.

"Wartortle no!" Wartortle shakes his head, trying to snap out of it. "Ice Beam the floor!" Wartortle snaps out of it, freezing the floor. "Now Rapid spin!" Wartortle smiles, withdrawing and spinning. Wartortle's shell slides along the ice moving towards Absol.

"Absol, Iron Tail! Knock him back!" Absol's tail glows again and hits Wartortle back, slamming him against the wall.

Wartortle feints, sliding back down to the stage.

"Wartortle no!" May runs over to Wartortle. "You did great Wartortle." Wartortle is returned and Solidad walks back onto the main stage.

"Looks like the winner is Drew! That's it for the contest demonstrations, next will be a battle." The students cheer and May and Drew walk off the stage.

Solidad looks at the stage and sweatdrops. "We will take a few minutes to clear this ice. Please talk amongst yourselves."

* * *

**Still terrible at endings. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy this week. Battle scenes also take a while to write...**

**Sorry!**

**BlueCookies7**


	7. Chapter 6

**Excuse me while I go sit in the corner for a second... I just saw the most disturbing thing. My mom killed an ant and half the ant was still running around while the other half was dead... *shivers***

**Blech... Anyway, here's the chapter. *twitches***

* * *

After the ice is cleared, Cynthia comes on the stage.

"I hope you all enjoyed those magnificent displays of skill." Cynthia says, "Since the contest displays are over, it's time for a Pokemon battle! Here are Ash and Paul."

The students cheer, excited for a battle. Ash and Paul come onto the stage, Ash smiling and waving, Pikachu on his shoulder, and Paul with his hands in his pockets, walking to the other side of the stage.

"This battle will be one-on-one, each trainer is only allowed one Pokemon. The first trainer to knock out the other's Pokemon wins. No Spirit Pokemon allowed. Try not to destroy the stage. Begin!"

"Alright, I choose you, Gliscor!" "Honchkrow, standby for battle."

Gliscor appears on the stage standing on his tail, sticking out his tongue and winking. Honchkrow appears, hovering in place in front of Paul.

"Gliscor, use X-Scissor!" "Gli-scor!" Gliscor's claws glow and it slashes at Honchkrow in an X formation. "Dodge it." Honchkrow easily dodges to the side, avoiding damage. "Sky Attack." Honchkrow's body is surrounded in white aura and it flies into Gliscor. Gliscor crashes into the stage, in pain.

"No Gliscor! Use Stone Edge!" Gliscor recovers and flies up heading towards Honchkrow. Two rings of stone appear around him and the stones fly towards Honchkrow, knocking him down.

"Get up and use Shadow Ball." Honchkrow lifts off, firing multiple Shadow Balls at Gliscor. "Dodge'em and use Fire Fang Gliscor!" Gliscor's fangs burst into flame and he starts flying towards Honchkrow while dodging the Shadow Balls. Once Gliscor gets close to Honchkrow, Honchkrow fires one last Shadow Ball that explodes in Gliscor's face. The two flying types are blown back from the explosion to opposite sides of the stage. Gliscor lands, wincing from the damage. Honchkrow is still flying, having taken almost no damage.

"Grr, Stone Edge again Gliscor!" "Gliscor!" Two more rings of stone appear around Gliscor, stones flying towards Honchkrow again.

"Dark Pulse." Honchkrow cries out, letting loose a Dark Pulse and breaking the rocks. The Dark Pulse continues and heads towards Gliscor.

"Counter with a Giga Impact!" Gliscor flies towards the Dark Pulse and Honchkrow with a determined expression, his body getting surrounded by a purple aura and yellow-orange streaks. Dark Pulse connects but Gliscor slowly continues towards Honchkrow while taking small amounts of damage. Gliscor continues to advance towards Honchkrow, the Dark Pulse still continuing on in an attempt to stop Gliscor.

"Night Slash!" Honchkrow stops the Dark Pulse, his wings glowing black. Honchkrow dives down to Gilscor. The two crash into each other, the power from the attacks causing an explosion. Everyone watches, waiting for the dust clear.

The stage begins to clear out revealing the victor. Honchkrow stands, looking down at a feinted Gliscor.

"And the winner is Paul!" The students in the auditorium cheer, Honchkrow flying back to Paul.

Ash walks over toe Gliscor. "You did great Gliscor, thanks." "Gliii." Ash smiles, returning Gliscor to his Pokeball.

Paul looks at Honchkrow. "Return." Honchkrow bows his head as he is returned to his Pokeball.

"Great battle, both of you." Cynthia walks over to the two trainers, arms out. She turns to face the students in the audience.

"And that was a great demonstration of two battling styles here at the Spirit Academy! Thank you Ash and Paul for having a battle. Ash, you may go heal your Gliscor with Nurse Joy at the school Pokemon Center." Ash nods then jumps off the stage, running for the doors in a hurry to get to the Pokemon Center.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering why all of you were called here today." Many of the students nod in agreement, the new students confused. "This is very unusual, I know. The staff of the Spirit Academy decided to make Spring announcements along with the new students assembly to save time. There has also been a problem lately with Team Void." Cynthia says the last part with a grim expression. A low murmur starts up from the students. "Yes, we all know the threat Team Void poses to this school, even with our defenses and skill. Lately, Team Void has taken over part of Unova and is moving to Kalos. They are still far away but we must be wary. Older students above the age of 15 from the Spirit Academy are now being requested to do missions in these regions and Sinnoh. A few missions will also be for checking up on the Ranger School in Almia."

A loud protest comes from the students under the age limit.

Cynthia smiles knowingly. "Yes, I know that 'it's unfair' and 'it's not your fault if you're not old enough.' However, this was a decision made by the headmaster, Lance and will not be changed. The age limit is for your own safety. Missions will be completed with a partner or a group to make sure you stay on track and also for safety. Partners will be assigned by the staff based upon compatibility, skill, and how well they know each other, though the last one is optional." Cynthia grins mischievously. "All students will be assigned a partner when they turn 15, new older students will be assigned one when they get settles, so next school year. Students will have at least one class with their assigned partner in order to help develop stronger bonds with each other. Learning to work together is very helpful in partnerships. This assembly is over, I hope you all enjoyed the demonstrations shown here today and welcome to the Spirit Academy." Cynthia bows slightly the walks backstage, the assembly over.

* * *

_The Next Day-7:00 AM_

Red Dorm

A dorm shared with Misty, May, and Dawn on the edge of the 15-18 dorm building. With one main room and three bedrooms connected to it. The main room door opens up to a red couch facing a flat screen TV sitting on a maroon colored TV stand. The three bedrooms connect to the main room from a small hall, left of the hall is Misty's room, directly to the right is Dawn's, and directly to the front is May's. Each bedroom has a small bathroom connected to it.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A loud scream rings throughout the dorm, waking Misty.

"Daaaawn!" Misty storms out of her room and into Dawn's. Dawn is currently looking in the mirror, freaking out about her bed hair. "Why does this always happen!?" Misty glares at the back of Dawn's head, Dawn still facing the mirror.

"Sorry Misty! Piplup, come on out!" Down holds out her arm and a bright light flashes, Piplup appearing. "Can you help me with my hair?" "Pip-lup!" Piplup let's off a stream of bubbles from his mouth, dampening Dawn's hair and fixing it. Misty sighs and walks out of the room, leaving Dawn to prepare for the day. Closing the door, Misty knocks on May's door.

"May? You awake?" Nothing happens. Misty opens the door and walks in the room, seeing a still sleeping May.

"May, wake up." Again, nothing happens.

"Don't make me do this." Misty crosses her arms, holding a Pokeball threateningly. May rolls over, ignoring Misty.

"Well you made me. Staryu, Water Gun!" Misty throws the Pokeball and Staryu appears. Staryu uses Water Gun, soaking May and completely waking her up.

"Misty!" May jumps up, making Staryu lose its balance and fall off the bed. "Oh, sorry Staryu." Staryu seems to make a nodding motion.

""Staryu, return." A red beam of light appears, returning Staryu. "You were asking for it, you gotta wake up or we'll be late for class." May moves some damp hair from her face and walks to the bathroom, giving in to Misty's command. Misty rolls her eyes then leaves to get ready for the day.

* * *

Gold Dorm

About the same as the Red Dorm just with a gold theme. Ash has the left room, Drew the middle, and Paul the right room.

"Drew, Paul, you guys up!?" Ash knocks on Paul and Drew's doors loudly. Paul opens his door, glaring at Ash. Drew walks out yawning.

"What?!" Paul faces Ash angrily. Ash flinches away, holding up his hands defensively. "Sorry! We got some letters that tell us who our partners are."

Paul calms down slightly and Drew looks interested. "Can you at least give us our letters?" Drew flicks his hair, looking pointedly at Ash.

Ash chuckles nervously then hands Paul and Drew their envelopes. "Sorry again. I'm going to get breakfast! See you guys later!"

Ash runs off, Drew and Paul sweatdropping. "I'll just..." Drew backs into his room to prepare, holding his envelope. Paul rolls his eyes, doing the same.

* * *

_Cafeteria 7:15 AM_

Ash runs in the cafeteria and quickly gets food. He then runs over to the table where Misty, May, and Dawn are at. A little while later, Drew and Paul walk in.

"Did you three open your letters yet?" Ash asks excitedly, holding his unopened envelope.

"Not yet." Misty holds her envelope up. "We were waiting for you three to come." Dawn also holds her envelope up to show Ash, Drew and Paul finally sitting down at the table.

"I wonder who my partner is?" May pauses, a thoughtful look on her face. "Just open the letters already." Paul says flatly, his letter already opened.

The rest of the table sweatdrops then start to open their letters also.

"My partner is..." Ash quickly scans through the letter. "Misty! Misty, you're my partner!" Ash turns and hugs Misty, shaking her around. "That's great! But I. Can't. Breath." Misty struggles and Ash lets go, grinning.

"My partner is, hmm..." May reads through the letter after giggling at Ash and Misty. "Drew?! You mean Grasshead is my partner?!" Drew looks slightly offended. "Is it really that bad? I'm the one that has to deal with your skills." May looks offended.

"Looks like my partner is Paul. Guess we're partners then!" Dawn smiles at Paul. Paul just grunts, turning his head. Dawn pouts then checks her watch. "Guys, class starts in 10 minutes."

The other four in the group look at Dawn. "Then I guess we should go to class then! See you guys later! C'mon Misty, we have our first class together." Ash jumps to his feet and runs out the door, dragging Misty behind him.

"See you in Spirit Class and Contest Class, June. As always." Drew smirks and walks out the room, a raging May following.

"We have Spirit Class together, like usual. Then we have, um..." Dawn checks her letter for a second. "Pokemon Care right after that. Don't be late! Bye!" Dawn quickly walks out of the cafeteria. Paul follows slowly after.

* * *

_Secret Location_

_"Is it done?"_

_"Yes sir, the experiment is finished."_

_"Good. Has it been tested?"_

_"Yes sir, it was tested successfully. Unfortunately there was a side-effect..."_

_"What was it?"_

_"The test subject listened to no one and attempted to escape, viciously attacking two of the scientists."_

_"Good, good. Then it is successful. Be sure to give it to the new recruits and we shall begin preparations for the grand plan."_

_"Yes sir, preparations will begin soon. Orders are now being relayed."_

_"Good. You are dismissed."_

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

**Hi. Might just try to update every week or so. Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter and the battle in the beginning, it was fun to write. I still need to make these chapters longer. (^.^;)**

**Think I'm gonna put some little bits of character info in these author notes. We'll just see.**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**BlueCookies7**


	8. Chapter 7

**And next chapter. I should seriously stop getting distracted... I'm an idiot. Wheee!**

**Anyway, I have an idea of where this story is going but I need a little transition that doesn't exist right now... Yay.**

**Well here's the chapter. Don't think I need a disclaimer, since everyone knows I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

First Period- Battle Magic- Ash and Misty

Battle Magic

A class for the trainers themselves to use their Spirit Pokemon's attacks. Each trainer is able to channel one of their Spirit Pokemon's attacks. The attack may only be channeled if their Spirit Pokemon is out in active form.

"Ash! The target is over here, not there!" Ash rubs the back of his head, embarrassed. "Sorry Mist, I tripped while aiming."

There is a broken target near a surprised group of new students across the room. Misty rolls her eyes.

"Try standing still next time, you already know how to aim and power up." "Pikachu..." Pikachu agrees, jumping onto Ash's shoulder. "Pi pika chu!"

"Great idea! Pikachu, help me out." "Pika!" Pikachu runs over to the target, tapping the center with his tail. Ash concentrates and makes a few hands movements. He then points both hands at the target, a bolt of lightning appearing and hitting the center.

"See!? Wasn't that hard." Misty crosses her arms.

The Battle Magic teacher Professor Brycen walks in, Combat master Chuck following him. "Welcome class. We apologize for keeping you waiting. Battle Magic class will be combined with the Combat class today, so this is a double class period. For the new students, a double class period is just two class periods in a row." Chuck walks over to the previously broken target. "Looks like some people were warming up! Brycen and I will be splitting you all into groups! Partnerships will be kept together and be put into a group with another partnership or just two other people! The groups will be fighting each other using hand-to-hand combat or 'magic'. The groups will be as listed."

Chuck chuckles **(I had to)** as Brycen begins listing names.

"The first group is Aryn, Raven, Horatio, and Kay." The list continues.

"Ash, Misty, Amy, and Luna." Ash and Misty look around and see Amy and Luna.

"You guys in the same class as us?" Amy asks as her and Luna walk over.

"Which class are you in right now?" Misty asks, taking them over to an empty area in the corner.

"Combat class." Amy replies, looking around the room at all the Spirit Pokemon.

"We're in Battle Magic. I'm guessing you two don't know any combat moves or combat 'magic'." They shake their heads.

"We both know a little but we're not that good though." Luna nods in agreement with Amy's statement.

Brycen walks over. "How is this group doing?"

Chatot lifts off and begins flying around the room. "We're good! Just talking. What do we do in this class?" Amy asks.

"Are you a new student?" Amy nods. "Well then, Battle Magic is a class where students work on their special abilities gained from being with their Spirit Pokemon. For example, if your Spirit Pokemon is very fast, it may be able to help you move faster than usual for a short amount of time. Of course, it is rather difficult to channel the spirit of your Pokemon. You need to trust each other. Do you understand?"

"Wow, I didn't know it was that special." Ash says while smiling at Pikachu. "Maybe you guys could have a Pokemon battle with us later!"

"Wow Ash, always thinking about Pokemon battles." Misty rolls her eyes, smiling slightly.

Amy giggles. "Sure. That is, if Luna agrees." Luna nods.

"Cool! Me and Mist will battle you two later, after the last class! We'll meet you at the practice battlefields, the field is your choice." Ash jumps up, excited.

Brycen smiles. "This is very interesting. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me. But please, this is class. Try doing something more productive." He turns and walks over to the next group.

"He has a point." Luna says. Ash and Misty jump, surprised.

"You can talk?" Ash goes wide-eyed. Luna looks at his strangely.

"Obviously. If I couldn't, that would be a problem." Amy starts laughing.

"L-let's just d-do-" Amy gasps for air and recovers. "-that was hilarious. Let's do what he said. Be 'productive.' What is productive in this class?"

"Uh..." Misty answers. "We could have a small practice fight. Me and Ash against you two, to see what you guys know right now."

"Sure," Amy looks mischievously at Luna. "We get first move!" Suddenly, Amy strikes out at Ash, surprising him and knocking his hat off.

"Hey, no fair!" Ash recovers, quickly picking up his hat and sending a kick in Amy's direction, knocking her off balance.

"Oh, it's on now!" Amy jumps back up and kicks at Misty, Misty jumping and avoiding the kick completely. The battle commences, Ash and Misty quickly gaining the upper hand against Amy, pinning her down.

"That was quick." Luna watches from her spot a few feet away from the pinned Amy. "C'mon cous, you know that wasn't fair." Amy says as Luna helps her up.

"You two are cousins?" Ash asks, dusting his hat off.

"Yup! Now I want a rematch!" The bell suddenly rings. Amy pouts then pulls on Luna's arm, dragging her away. "Darn it, see you guys later!"

Ash and Misty watch them leave, the rest of the class also leaving right after.

* * *

Fourth Period- Lunch- Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, and Paul

"So, anything interesting happen yet?" May questions the rest of the table in between bites. "Contest class with Grasshead was uneventful except for these new students thinking they could make a combination move and charring the walls a little."

"Same old, same old. Professor Rowan assigned another 5 page report today in Pokemon History." Dawn waves her fork in the air while talking. "But really, a theory on how the first bird Pokemon learned how to fly isn't enough for 5 whole pages. We even have to type it up! In size 16 text!" The fork gets dangerously close to Paul, causing him to growl a little. Dawn stops waving the fork, shrinking back and smiling sheepishly.

"Man, that stinks. Professor Rowan always gives out the most homework. I have him next period!" Ash complains loudly. "Me and Mist are having a battle later, after school. You remember Amy and Luna, two of the new older students from yesterday?" May, Drew, and Dawn nod, Paul just glancing over at Ash for a brief second. "Well we wanted to see how good they are, so we're battling them!"

"Hmm, Luna..." May pauses from her food. "She was in my Contest class earlier. We didn't really talk though."

Piplup waddles over, tapping Dawn's arm. "Huh?" Dawn looks down, questioningly. "What's wrong Piplup?" "Pip Piplup!"

Piplup points out the door, jumping up and down. "You want to go outside?" Piplup nods. "Okay then. I'll see you all later, at Ash and Misty's battle!" Dawn picks up Piplup, smoothing down her skirt and walking out, waving.

"Hey Paul, you're Dawn's partner right?" Ash asks. Paul glances up at him, nodding slightly. "So which class do you two have together?"

"6th Period Spirit Class. Then free period." Paul stands, his hands in his pockets.

"Where're you going?" Paul glances back. "Class. Pokemon History. Professor Rowan wanted something." He leaves.

* * *

**I'm leaving it there because I'm an idiot. I'll probably edit this later to be a lot better...**

**Feel free to kill me in the reviews,**

**BlueCookies7**


	9. Chapter 8

**So uh... Hi again. This Author Note was typed on the Fourth of July. It'll probably be read sometime after that.**

**I'm gonna post a random character sheet at the bottom. Probably about the main characters. First one will be Ash, just cause.**

**[Insert generic disclaimer here]**

**Here's the chapter, I suppose.**

* * *

Sixth Period- Spirit Class- Paul, Dawn

A specialized class based on the connection between trainer and Pokemon. Classes are grouped based on the main type of a trainer's Spirit Pokemon. The classes are: Fire, Grass, Water, and Electric. Normal, Fighting, Flying, and Bug. Poison, Psychic, Ghost, and Dark. Ground, Rock, Steel, and Ice. And Dragon and Fairy. Sometimes the Dragon and Fairy classes will be combined with another class.

"Today we are focusing on the connection between Spirit Pokemon and trainer. We will be doing a few trust exercises between trainer and Pokemon, trainer and trainer, and trainer and other trainer's Pokemon. Partners will be paired with each other, unpartnered students may find a temporary partner, and if this class has an odd number of students, there will be a group of three. Only one group of three though, no exceptions." Clair says, a serious look on her face. Her Dragonite stands behind her with her arms crossed. Pryce stands besides Dragonite along with his Mamoswine.

The partnered students stand around as the students without partners scramble to find one.

"If you haven't already sent out your Spirit Pokemon, please do right now." There are a few flashes of light and more Pokemon appear. "This class is a bit of an introduction for new students. New students will be working on connecting with their Spirit Pokemon while learning how to get along with someone. The older students may go on to working on getting along with their partner's Spirit Pokemon. Everyone, face your partner. Pryce will assist me in this demonstration."

Clair turns to face Pryce, Pryce doing the same. The pairs of students turn to face each other, including Dawn and Paul.

"Now bow to your partner and introduce yourself or say hello." Clair and Pryce bow, the other students following along.

Dawn smiles and bows. "Looks like we have this class together Paul!" Paul grunts, dipping his head slightly.

"Now that you've all introduced yourselves to your partners, you may begin. New students, Pryce will assist you in this lesson. Partnered students will now work on getting along with your partner's Pokemon." Clair begins walking around the room, her Dragonite following her.

"Piplup! Come over here!" Dawn calls to Piplup. Piplup wakes up from his nap perched on Torterra's tree, Torterra also taking a break.

Torterra cracks an eye open, watching Piplup run to Dawn. He then slowly stands then follows Piplup, lumbering over.

"Now, be nice to Piplup. And Piplup, you too." Dawn tells Paul and Piplup, hands on her hips. Paul rolls his eyes and him and Piplup begin having a stare down.

* * *

**((I'm an idiot. Deal with it. :P))**

Later- Training Grounds

Ash, Misty, May, and Drew wait on the training grounds for Amy, Luna, Dawn and Paul.

Pikachu runs around the training grounds, carefully avoiding the ones already taken. Suddenly, Paul and Dawn walk in, a smug Piplup in Dawn's arms. Paul is seething, his hair soaked.

"Control your pesky Pokemon better, Troublesome!" Paul shakes his head, wet hair flopping in his face.

"Well it was your fault! You're the one that annoyed Piplup somehow and you're lucky that he didn't do anything worse." "Pip-lup!" The two trainers make their way over to the other four. Amy and Luna also walk in after them.

"Hey Amy! Luna!" Ash waves at the two, Dawn and Paul looking over from their argument.

Amy waves and drags Luna over to the group. "Hey! Didn't think that all of you would be here."

"We wanted to watch. Great seeing you again!" May smiles, Blaziken beside her.

"Same!" Amy turns to face Ash. "So earlier you said we could pick the battle ground, right?"

"Yeah. "Misty says. "You know all of them?"

Amy and Luna nod. "So which field did you guys pick?"

"Since you have a Gyarados, we wanted to try the water field. For an extra challenge." Luna says, pointing over to the open water field.

"Great! I'll be referee!" May runs over to the battlefield, Blaziken following her.

Ash grins widely and calls Pikachu over, running to the field also. Misty rolls her eyes, following and letting Gyarados out at the water field.

Everyone else then follows to watch.

"Trainers, are you ready?" May says from the sidelines.

"Yeah! You ready Amy, Luna?" Ash asks, Pikachu jumping down on one of the floating platforms on the water. Gyarados roars beside him.

"Ready! Chatot, come on out!" Amy holds her arm out, a Chatot appearing over the field in a flash of bright light.

"Weavile, do what you do." Luna also holds out her arm, a Weavile flashing into view on another floating platform.

"Great! Then let this battle begin!" May brings an arm down and Blaziken shoots a Flamethrower into the sky.

"Pikachu, start with a Thunderbolt!" "Pikachu!" Pikachu releases a Thunderbolt that races across the water towards Weavile and Chatot.

"Metal Claw, Weavile." Weavile smirks, claws glowing and turning a metallic color. Weavile then extends her arms, the Thunderbolt getting absorbed. After the electricity is absorbed, she spreads her claws, the Thunderbolt dissipating.

"Our turn!" Amy shouts, covering her ears. "Chatot! Use Chatter!" Luna and Weavile cover their ears as Chatot flaps his wings wildly, crying out loudly and making everyone cringe.

"Gyarados dive under the water and use Whirlpool!" Misty commands Gyarados, her hands over her ears also. Gyarados dives under, cancelling out the noise. Spinning his tail, Gyarados creates a large Whirlpool around Chatot and Weavile, trapping them. Chatot stops using Chatter, panicking slightly.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt again!" Pikachu, free from the Chatter, uses Thunderbolt and aims straight towards the Whirlpool. The electricity is conducted into the whirlpool, shocking Weavile and Chatot.

"No! Chatot!" The whirlpool breaks and reveals a feinted Chatot. Weavile struggles, paralyzed.

Amy holds her arm out, Chatot flashing back onto her arm. "Sorry 'bout that Chatot." She turns to Luna. "Sorry for leaving you alone."

Luna looks worried. "It's okay. S'long as Weavile can keep going."

"Gyarados, use Flamethrower!" Gyarados jumps out of the water, a large stream of fire cutting through the air towards Weavile.

"Weavile, move please!" Weavile struggles to move, the Flamethrower grazing her arm slightly. "Try Ice Beam!"

Weavile holds her paws together and a ball of ice forms. Charging up, an Ice Beam shoots out, freezing the water and trapping Gyarados halfway in the water and freezing him.

"Gyarados!" Misty cries out, Gyarados completely frozen. The entire water field is frozen, the floating platforms trapped where they were.

"Pikachu, attack with a Quick Attack!" "Pika!" Pikachu begins charging towards Weavile but slips on the ice. Gyarados, still frozen, tries to move but fails.

Weavile watches Pikachu slide by, still in slight pain from the Flamethrower.

"Now it's your field, Night Slash Weavile!" Weavile jumps onto the ice and starts skating around, gathering speed. She heads towards Pikachu, claws glowing blackish-purple.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Pikachu slowly gets up, slipping a few times. His tail glows, turning into iron. Pikachu swings his tail around, blocking the Night Slash. Weavile begins to push Pikachu back with the extra speed she gathered, knocking him off his feet and making him slide into a frozen Gyarados. The ice around Gyarados cracks and a few pieces fall onto Pikachu. Gyarados lets out a roar and breaks free from the ice, more pieces raining down.

"Gyarados, finish it off with a Hydro Pump!" Gyarados quickly charges up, a Hydro Pump hitting Weavile and knocking her out.

"Aaand both Pokemon are down! This battle goes to Ash and Misty!" May announces. The others watching come down to congratulate Ash and Misty.

"Darn it, Weavile. Great comeback." Luna hold her arm out, returning Weavile.

Misty returns Gyarados and Pikachu runs back to Ash, jumping onto his shoulder.

"Great battle!" Misty holds out her hand. Luna shakes it, Amy running over and shaking her hand after Luna.

"You guys are good! Poor Chatot barely got to do anything." Amy says, wide eyed.

"Thanks! You too! Your Chatot was surprising. Didn't think such a small flying type could be so loud." Misty says, taking her hand back.

"Yeah! And Luna, your Weavile is really strong too! That one move, freezing the entire field." Ash grins, petting Pikachu's head. "Great idea! I thought Pikachu here could stand up against that Night Slash. Guess I was wrong."

"You Pikachu and Gyarados are really powerful. The Whirlpool trap was really effective. Add the Thunderbolt." Amy rubs her arm where her Chatot tattoo is. "I feel bad for Chatot now."

Suddenly, Professor Sabrina runs by, her Alakazam floating behind her. May notices from the corner of her eye.

"Professor Sabrina? Is something wrong?" Sabrina pauses.

"Something is wrong. I must hurry and tell the Headmaster." Sabrina then continues running.

"Let's go check it out." Ash runs off after her, Misty and May hurrying after.

"Do they always do that?" Luna asks, watching Amy and Dawn also following after.

Paul sighs and Drew follows the girls. "Always." Paul reluctantly starts walking, breaking out into a light jog after a few seconds.

Luna shrugs then begins slowly walking after.

* * *

**Well this chapter is a day late... Sorry! Just gonna copy, paste this real quick... Sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry.**

******Ok!**

******I promised a character sheet so here is one. (This is just for my story.)**

******Name: Ash Ketchum**

******Age: 16**

******Gender: Male**

******Height: 5'8"**

******Trainer Class: Trainer**

******Pokemon: Pikachu (Spirit Pokemon), Sceptile, Gliscor, Infernape, Charizard, Buizel (I will switch his Pokemon out if needed. Pikachu will always stay.)**

**I am lazy.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. I have this art camp thing that goes from 9 AM-12 PM on weekdays for two weeks and after it's over I have to go to my dad's workplace for, like, 4 hours after that. I can't use his computer there cause he needs to use it. And after that, when I get home he needs to use the laptop, my sister is usually using a desktop and the iPad, and my mom's computer is basically off limits. So the only time I can write is in the morning at about 7-8 AM which is the worst time for me to think, or around 8-9 PM. Yeah...**

**...**

**...**

**Well here's the chapter. Made it longer than I planned.**

* * *

"Professor Sabrina, what's the problem?" Ash asks Sabrina.

Sabrina in the lead, the large group in on their way to the headmaster's office. Loud crashing noises are heard from a different passageway.

"I will explain later, please wait until we arrive at the headmaster's office." Sabrina speeds up, looking over at the group. "Those crashing noises, that is part of the problem."

After a minute, the headmaster's door comes into view. Sabrina slows to a walk and knocks on the door, waiting.

"Come in." Lance opens the door while watching the security monitors. Sabrina closes the door after her, leaving a small crack.

"I see you already know part of why I'm here." One of the monitors shows a wrecked classroom with overturned desks and paper lining the floor.

"Yes, I've been watching the monitors. I think is would be best if we wait for her to calm down." Another monitor shows a young girl running in a hallway, a strange glow surrounding her. As she passes objects and paintings in the hall the objects fly around, glass breaking. Another girl attempts to approach her, a Chimecho behind floating behind her using Protect. A book flies through the air, breaking the protect and knocking the girl and the Chimecho over.

May pokes her head in the room, curious.

"Hey Ash, isn't that the girl that petted your Pikachu yesterday?" May asks. Ash looks in, his interest peaked.

"Yeah, that is!" Lance turns towards the door, hearing their voices.

"If you would like to come in you may." He walks over and open the door again making Ash and May lose their balance and fall over.

The rest of the group steps around them on their way in, Dawn pausing to help May up.

"Pika." Pikachu nudges Ash and he gets up, groaning.

"A little warning next time." The group settles in around the office, Lance and Sabrina still observing the security monitors. Amy and Luna stay outside, a bit hesitant about entering.

"Um, me and Luna are going to go to the Pokemon Center real quick. We'll see you guys later." Making an excuse, Amy grabs Luna's wrist, dragging her away.

"Okay, see you later then!" Ash says. He then turns to face the monitors. "That's Kannokou. What's she doing? Is she okay?"

They watch as Kannokou disappears into a closed off hallway.

Lance turns to face the group. "The girl is fine. Sabrina, find out why she is panicking. In the meanwhile, you students-"

"We need to find her! That's the deep forest!" Ash cuts in. "There are wild Pokemon in there!"

"Ash does have a point for once." Drew crosses his arms. "You can't just leave a ten-year-old girl alone in the deep forest."

Sabrina stands up to face Lance. "I respect your decisions. You live up to your title. However, if the information that you let a ten-year-old girl wander in the forest by herself lets out, you will regret it."

Lance sighs, his shoulders sagging. "Of course. It would be best to go find her. You three," Turning, he speaks to Ash, Misty, and Drew who are sitting near each other. "Go with Sabrina to the forest. You may bring those two students that left earlier since they already know of the situation. The other three of you," He then looks towards the direction May, Dawn, and Paul are. "Stay watch around the school in case she comes back. If anyone asks what you are doing, say you are there because of my orders. Send a message with a flying Pokemon if she is found. Sabrina, find out why she ran off once you've found her."

"Leave now, before this gets any more dangerous." Lance closes his eyes, a signal the conversation is over.

Slightly suspicious, Sabrina watches Lance for a few seconds. Deciding to let it go, she faces the group.

"Come. We have been dismissed." Glancing back at Lance, she leaves the room, the group getting up to follow. Paul looks back warily, pausing slightly at the door.

Outside, Sabrina splits the group in half according to Lance's commands. "You three, come with me. The other three of you, keep watch near the large areas of the school such as the battlefields or the central grounds. If you find Kannokou, send a Pokemon to find us. We'll do the same." After speaking, she begins to head toward the forest, Ash, Misty, and Drew following after. May, Dawn, and Paul head in the opposite direction.

* * *

Pokemon Center

A rather large building with a Nurse Joy supervising it. In the building there is equipment to help both Pokemon and people.

"Thanks Nurse Joy! Chatot feels a lot better now." "Weavile too." Chatot cries out happily on Amy's shoulder, Weavile standing by Luna.

"My pleasure, have a good day!" "Bye!" Amy and Luna leave the building, waving at Nurse Joy.

"Now what?" Amy ruffles Chatot's feathers. "Guess we'll go back to the dorm room." Luna stares down the hallway. "I'll meet you there, I have to check something real quick."

"Um, okay. See you later then." Amy heads down the hall, treading carefully as not to wake Chatot who fell asleep.

Luna waits until Amy is out of sight until walking in the opposite direction, Weavile following. She reaches the headmaster's office and sees the door cracked open slightly. Both her and Weavile peer through the crack. "Looks like they left..." Luna mutters to herself.

Lance paces back and forth, glancing every so often at the monitors. Suddenly, a beeping sound seemingly comes from out of nowhere. Sighing, Lance walks to the bookshelf and pulls out a book. A section of the wall slides away, revealing a hidden room. He enters the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

As the door closes, Luna quickly runs over, stopping it with her foot. Her and Weavile continue listening quietly.

The room contains a desk and a computer, a single lamp over the desk for light. The beeping comes from the computer, a message on the screen: You have a video call.

Lance trudges over to the desk, settling down in the chair. He answers the call, closing his eyes.

"If this is a simple question just visit my office. There is no need to call me if you are just somewhere around the school." Lance says, tiredly.

"Well I would visit if I could. Unfortunately if I were to enter your "school" that would be a problem. For you at least." Lance's eyebrows furrow and he opens an eye confused. A strange man in a trench coat and a mask is shown on the screen, smirking.

"You! How did you contact me?" Lance gets on his feet, outraged. The man laughs ominously.

"How I contacted you is not the problem here. I contacted you to let you know something." The man steps aside from the view of the camera. Lance's eyes widen at the sight behind him.

"How? This is impossible." Luna attempts to get closer, squeezing through the door and letting it slide shut.

"Believe it, this is not a lie. Soon Team Void will be unstoppable."The man steps back into view, blocking the scene. "We _will _take over the Nectar and all the regions." A strange cry sounds from behind him.

"No matter what you have, you will never be able to create Nectar. You will never deserve it." Luna sees Lance's fist clench, a scowl on his face.

"Of course not, we need the talismans of the Lake Guardians first." The man chuckles again. "Now I know you have Uxie's talisman. either hand it over or we will take it by force. This is your one and only warning."

The call ends and the screen turns black.

Luna slowly backs up, trying to leave. The door is closed.

"Dang it." Hearing a sound, Lance turns around, seeing Luna frozen near the exit.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I, uh..." "Nevermind." Lance interrupts. "Why are you here?"

Luna twiddles her thumbs. "I, uh, was looking for Ash, Misty and them. They were here earlier?"

Lance straightens up suddenly, a sudden thought occurring. "Ah yes them, could you please find them for me? It's urgent."

Luna looks confused. "Um, sure? I mean, yes sir." She quickly corrects herself. "What for?"

"I need you to give them a warning." He thinks for a second. "Find his friends that are in the school first, they know how to reach them. Give them this note." He grabs a piece of paper and a pen, jotting something down. "Tell them to get back in the school _as fast as they possibly can_. Professor Sabrina is with them. She will know what to do."

He hands Luna the note and presses a hidden switch to open the door. Luna, still confused, starts to leave, note in hand. Outside, Weavile looks at the note curiously.

"Now remember, as fast as you can, give Professor Sabrina the note. Find Mr. Shinji, Miss Hakari, or Miss Maple. Quickly, leave! There is no time!" Luna tries to say something but Lance interrupts. "Now! You saw the message, this is about that."

Finally understanding the urgency of this situation, Luna nods and runs out of the room, a still confused Weavile following.

Lance takes a deep breath, calming himself down. Sitting down at the desk in the main office, he pushes a button and an alarm starts up.

**"Code Red. All staff report to the main office immediately. All students must go to their dorm and stay there. Seniors, stand guard. I repeat, Code Red."**

* * *

**And done. MORE STORYLINE! Yessssss! Again, sorry for not updating. I am so very sorry. ((Plz 4giv me (;.;) ))**

**But yeah. I am actually making the tiniest bit of progress. The updating schedule will be really weird soon since my school year will be starting up soon. Yay... I mean, I like school. I just don't like homework, sitting through classes, tests, quizzes, exams... woo...**

**I should just upload this chapter already, enough procrastination me...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Just gonna start... (If you couldn't tell already, I like using ellipses.)**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

Deep Forest, 6:43 PM

"STUPID BUGS!" "It's just a Caterpie, Misty. Nothing to be afraid of." The group of Ash, Misty, and Drew make their way through the forest, Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder. Professor Sabrina leads the way, using her psychic powers to clear their path of any branches or vines in the way.

"I don't get it." Drew says, walking along their narrow path with Roserade by his side. "Why is it you're not afraid of heights, the dark, or getting hurt, but you're afraid of bugs. Of all things, bugs."

Stepping over a tree root, Misty replies. "I'm not _afraid _of bugs. I just strongly dislike them. They're one of the three most disgusting things in the world, the other two-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know Mist," Ash says with an eye roll. "The other two being carrots and peppers." "Pika..."After saying this, he trips over the same tree root Misty just stepped over, knocking her down and Pikachu tumbling after.

"Ash!" "Sorry Mist, tree root." Chuckling, Drew holds out a hand. Roserade copies his action and helps to pull them up.

The group continues on their way, Ash tripping a few more times and knocking Misty over. After the fifth time, they knock into Drew, all three of them falling to the ground.

"Geez Ash, and here I thought May was clumsy." Psychic energy lifts them up, putting them each on their feet. Gesturing silently, Sabrina stops the group and points towards a small clearing. Curled up in the protection of some wild Pokemon is Kannokou. Quiet sobbing heard, a few tear tracks running down her face. A stone shrine sits nearby.

Sabrina closes her eyes and the wild Pokemon freeze as if listening to something. A few moments later, they all seem to relax. A small Hoot-Hoot hops over to Sabrina, chirping a message.

Opening her eyes, Sabrina says, "It seems that the guardian of the forest would like some company. The Guardian may come by to say hello. This girl, however-" Sabrina looks towards Kannokou gently. "She is very troubled at the moment. I can help her but she hasn't completely calmed down. We will wait for the Guardian then return to the school. The girl is perfectly safe."

Ash furrows his eyebrows. "We can't just leave her here. What if a big wild Pokemon came by?"

Sabrina smiles knowingly. "It will cause no harm. She can protect herself. Now come, the Guardian is approaching."

Slowly, Sabrina stands, walking into the clearing. The wild Pokemon make a small path That leads to the shrine and Kannokou. Feeling a presence, Kannokou looks up, confused. Seeing her reaction, Ash also gets up and enters the clearing. Kannokou seems to have an inner panic, eyes flashing.

Suddenly, a strange light appears descending from the sky. Landing on the stone shrine, the light intensifies before revealing a small green Pokemon. The Pokemon blinks then grins, looking around.

Kannokou lets out a small sob, another tear appearing from the corner of her eye. Hearing the sob, the Pokemon flutters down, wiping away the tear before it falls.

"Celebi!"

* * *

"So what do we do, just wait for them to come back?" May tosses a Pokeball in the air, Blaziken catching it and tossing it back.

Suddenly the alarms start blaring, the lights shutting off. A click is heard and the light come back on. Instead of the normal yellow-white glow, the lights send an ominous red glow down on the three students.

**"Code Red. All staff report to the main office immediately. All students must go to their dorm and stay there. Seniors, stand guard. I repeat, Code Red." **Lance's voice is heard over the speakers.

"What's going on?" Dawn spins around, hugging Piplup tightly.

Footsteps echo from down the hall. A strange blur passes by then stops, turning around, revealing it was a Weavile.

"Hey, isn't that Luna's Weavile?" Weavile makes a few gestures, pointing down the hall and covering her ears. May and Dawn approach Weavile, crouching down to eye level.

"Weavile! You find them yet?" Weavile stops gesturing and turns around, jumping up and down. The footsteps get closer and Luna appears. She stops next to Weavile, the note gripped in her hand.

"Luna! What are you doing here?" May asks. Weavile begins freaking out again, tugging on both May and Dawn's sleeves and pointing down the wall.

"I'll explain later, where did Ash, Misty and them go?" Luna asks hurriedly.

"Sure Luna, they went to the forest. It's the boarded up hallway just over there." Dawn points past Paul to a dark hallway. "Why are you looking for them?"

Weavile runs towards the hall while Luna tries to explain, showing Dawn and May the note. Quickly scanning through the note, the two girls begin to understand. Paul starts to also head down the hall Weavile ran down, having quickly read the note himself. The girls follow.

A little ways down the hall, the group arrives at the boarded up passage. A few of the wood boards seem to be disturbed, a small path breaking through.

Weavile waits in the entrance, her red eyes seeming to glow in the dark. The alarm continues to sound in the background.

"They're just in through here. It's only been a few minutes, they can't have gotten too far in." May peers into the small path and into the darkness.

"You never know. Besides, the alarm doesn't reach into the forest." Dawn makes her way down the passage, May lighting the way with Blaziken's fiery wrists. Cautiously, Luna follows with Paul in the back. As the group progresses, the alarm sound gets fainter and fainter until they cannot hear it at all. They begin to hear the songs of wild bird Pokemon and of little Rattatas and Sentrets scurrying about.

The hallway tiles fade into stone than dirt, trees towering over them. Luna and her Weavile gawk at the wildlife, a few Pidgeys landing on a branch near by.

"This place is huge...!" Luna laughs, exhilarated at the new sight.

"You haven't seen a forest before?" May asks, surprised. She pauses from her search of a path.

Weavile sniffs the air, searching for a scent while Luna spins around, distracted. "Never this big! I've seen small ones but I've never been in one."

"Over here." Paul calls, motioning the girls to see something. As the girls walk over, Luna slightly skipping, they see a trail of footprints leading through the trees. The path following the footprints seems to be mostly clear of wildlife, leaving a small trail wide enough for one person to go at a time.

"Wow, it looks like they went this way." Dawn says, smiling at Paul. "Great eye!" Paul grunts, not making any comments. Dawn pouts, discouraged.

May giggles then says, "Good point Dawn. Let's follow the footsteps and see where we end up."

Leading the way with Blaziken, May begins to make her way down the small trail. A few steps in, she trips on a tree root, falling over. Dawn and Paul sweatdrop, Luna a bit distracted to notice.

Weavile sniffs where the footprints are, nodding to confirm that they were made by the first group. Seeing this, Luna get serious, pushing Dawn and Paul down the path.

"Now I'll be in the back to make sure we don't lag much. You two keep going. May will lead the way!" As she says this, they hear May fall over again, Blaziken helping her up.

Thinking again, Luna says, "Okay... Paul, you lead." Sighing, Paul quickens his walking pace, passing May. The group heads on through the forest, the songs of wild Pokemon continuing on.

* * *

**I did write more but I moved it to the next chapter. Didn't know how to end it so I just stopped where that last part ended. Sorry! School is starting next week and fall sports already started. I play golf (I know, lame. It's a sport so it works.) and we have practice almost every day so... yeah. Sorry.**

**-BlueCookies7**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bleh.**

* * *

"Celebi!"

Ash shouts, surprised. Celebi turns and smiles, crying out his name. "Bi!" He flies over to Ash, circling him happily. Encouraged by this sight, Misty and Drew both emerge from the forest, cautiously approaching Ash and Celebi.

Kannokou watches the legendary, a feint smile on her face. Sabrina sees this and smiles herself. "Kannokou, this is Celebi. Celebi, Kannokou."

Celebi stops circling Ash and approaches Kannokou. Seeing her tears, Celebi thinks then flies off, returning with a handful of berries. The legendary offers a berry to Kannokou, placing the others nearby. Cautiously, Kannokou reaches out to take the small berry, smiling even more.

"Thank you Celebi." She says, looking at the gift. Celebi nudges her hand, prompting her to eat it. She obliges, putting the berry in her mouth. Celebi circles the clearing, landing on his shrine.

"Hey Kannokou, why did you come to the forest?" Ash asks, squatting next to Kannokou. She avoids his gaze, looking down at the ground.

"You are very lucky Celebi came and calmed her down. And I'm very glad he did." Sabrina puts a hand on Ash's shoulder, watching Kannokou. "But you need to come back to the school. It is the safest option."

Her gaze still down, Kannokou nods. Sabrina holds out a hand and she takes it, pulling herself up. All of a sudden, a large net is shot from a tree, trapping Sabrina, Ash, Pikachu, and Kannokou, anchoring into the ground. Another net is shot, trapping Misty, Drew, and Roserade right next to them. Celebi quickly lifts off, tugging at the nets.

"What's going on?" Misty asks, shouting defiantly into the trees. "Stop hiding!"

From the trees sounds a menacing chuckle, the leaves rustling slightly. Sabrina's eyes glow light blue in an attempt to lift the nets. The energy spreads to the nets, the knotted lines also glowing. Suddenly, the energy disperses, leaving a shocked expression on Sabrina's face.

"How?" She asks, infuriated. There is another chuckle and a shadowy figure is seen through the trees.

"Oh, your face! Priceless!" The figure emerges from the forest and into the edge of the clearing. "If you want to know, the fibers of the rope used in the nets contain small amounts of lead and a very, special ingredient. Made to be immune to most abilities, mainly psychic."

"Who are you?" Ash asks. His fist clenches, crackling with electricity. The figure chuckles again and moves to stand by the shrine, examining it.

"So this is Celebi's shrine... If this is it, where is the talisman?" Ignoring the question, he fingers a loose stone on the shrine, tossing it off. "As for my name, it is Will." Will turns to face them, bowing, eyes closed. He then continues to examine the shrine, Celebi keeps pulling on the nets.

Misty pulls on the net, trying to unroot it. She bumps into Drew, who is sitting by her feet, talking quietly to Roserade. Nodding, Roserade gestures to a Hoot-Hoot perched nearby. The Hoot-Hoot hops down to listen, tilting its head curiously. Quickly giving a few commands, Roserade gestures back to the small path to the school. The Hoot-Hoot nods, flying into the forest.

* * *

May, Dawn, Paul, and Luna continue down the barely seen path, Weavile following the scent of the ones before, May tripping a few times, Dawn and May helping her up, and Paul in the front of the group.

"Do you see anything yet, Paul?" Dawn asks, pulling a stray branch from her path. He shakes his head, the gesture barely noticed by the girls behind him. Suddenly, a Hoot-Hoot flits through the trees, crashing into Paul's head. The speed of the impact disorients the small bird and and knocks Paul over. Paul pulls himself up, grabbing the Hoot-Hoot on the way. After standing, he glares at the Hoot-Hoot, the small bird Pokemon shrinking back.

The Hoot-Hoot flaps his wings furiously, attempting to escape the tight grasp. Sighing, Paul loosens his grip and lets the bird go. Hoot-Hoot begins circling the group, landing on a branch and pointing off the path with a small wing.

"Are you trying to tell us something?" May asks. She walks over to the tree where Hoot-Hoot is perched. Weavile follows and the Hoot-Hoot begins chirping in an attempt to communicate. Quickly, after a short message, Weavile turns to Luna and grabs her arm, dragging her to the Hoot-Hoot and pointing into the woods.

"Are they that way Weavile?" Asks Luna. Weavile nods and the Hoot-Hoot heads off, Weavile following. Luna gestures for the other to go, running after the two Pokemon and into the forest.

* * *

"Now where is it..." Will examines the shrine, poking around the stone shrine. "It has to be around here somewhere."

He slowly makes his way around the shrine, wild Pokemon backing away as he gets close. Ash, Misty, and Drew still struggle with the nets while Kannokou sits, not knowing what to do. Sabrina is still, thinking quietly.

"I don't suppose any of you know." Turning, he addresses the group. Misty and Ash glare at him from their respective nets. "Of course, you're trapped." Will chuckles then goes back to his search.

"What are you looking for anyways?" Drew asks, standing up. A light breeze whistles through the clearing.

"Why, Celebi's talisman! Couldn't you tell? Why else would I be here?" Will kicks the base of the shrine, frustrated. "This _thing _is just pure frustration!"

Celebi, now irritated, begins to glow a light greenish color. Suddenly, vines grow around the shrine, covering it and wrapping around Will's legs. Will tries to pry the vines off, his hands and arms getting caught in the process.

"Now this is just a _bother_." The vines continue to climb up his chest and neck, leaving only his face uncovered. Suddenly, his eyes glow white through his mask, the vines also glowing slightly. The vines shrink back, freeing Will's chest and arms, slowly untangling his legs and the shrine itself. With a bit of effort, the vines are destroyed and a small spot shines on the stone shrine.

Will walks over to the shrine, reaching into a small crack in it. Taking his hand back, a small jade Celebi spinning on a chain dangles. Celebi swoops down, trying to grab the talisman, more plants blooming around Will. "Such a shame _you_ can't be taken as a prize too." There seems to be an invisible barrier around Will as he says this, pointing at Celebi. "Say hello to my friends for me! They should be here soon." Smirking, he disappears, the talisman blinking away with him.

The wild Pokemon gather around a distraught Celebi, Ash, Misty, Drew, Kannokou, and Sabrina still trapped. There is a rustling sound and three figures emerge from the forest, a few Pokemon with them.

"Dawn! May! Paul!" Ash calls, tugging at the nets. "Can you get us out?"

"Ash? Misty? Drew!" May rushes forward, Blaziken trailing her. "Professor Sabrina! What happened?"

Dawn comes forward, taking a Pokeball out as she goes. "Togekiss, Air Slash!" Togekiss spins, a ball of energy forming. The energy is released and a light blue sphere is fired. It cuts through the nets, the shredded pieces falling to the ground.

Sabrina stands, blinking. "I couldn't sense him. That only happens when... Never mind." She takes a deep breath then scans the area. "As for what happened, ask your friends. Come, we must hurry back."

"We will soon be under attack."

* * *

**I feel so bad right now. This is so late... **

**Not sure how many people are actually following this story, but if you are, I apologize for the very late update. School started and that, paired with procrastination (am I too honest or something?), made me have writer's block. So yay!...**

**The next chapter might take a while to update until winter break or something. I'll try my best to update, but it'll be a while.**

**Sorry!**

**BlueCookies7**

**(If anyone cares, I made a Deviantart account. My name is sketchytotodile.)**


End file.
